


Ma première fois

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [20]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas loses his virginity





	Ma première fois

The smile on Eliott’s lips couldn’t seem to leave his face as he watched his boyfriend laying on his back, completely naked…and spent. The blanket that covered the bed had been pushed at  the end, half on the floor, half on the bed. Lucas’s eyes were heavy as Eliott, propped in his elbow, caressed his cheek softly with his thumb.

“Was this your first time?” Eliott asked, his voice blissed and caring.

Lucas’s cheek turned red.  _Yes, it was._

Eliott couldn’t believe they had never talked about this before: Lucas being a virgin. Now, he felt bad because, what if he wasn’t gentle enough? “Was it okay?”

A grin spread from ear to ear. “More than okay,” he assured Eliott, leaning into his touch. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Eliott kissed Lucas’s face. “Do you think Manon will be mad that we ditched her birthday party?”

Although it was her birthday party, Manon would be the last person who’d be mad. If anything, she’d cover for them and stop Mika from being his intrusive, filter-less self. She loved Mika but sometimes he could get a little much.Lucas laughed. “I’m pretty sure she knows why we left. You weren’t exactly subtle when you shut the door so loud.”

After eating one more piece of cake, the couple had escaped to Lucas’s room to make out - and more - but quickly realized it wasn’t going to happen with everyone right outside. They could hear Daphné complaining to the girls about Basile and his latest ‘flirting technique’, aka sending a dickpic to Daphné. The poor girl was  _scarred_  - and so was Lucas. He did  _not_  need to know that his friend’s dick was crooked or had hair in certain places. Major turn off.

“As if you were any better! You had your hand right on my crotch as we were eating cake!”

Lucas laughed again, amused and Eliott pinched his side, making him squeal. “Eliott, no,” the brunet begged.

Eliott didn’t listen and poked Lucas’s other side, knowing exactly where he was ticklish. Knowing your partner’s body has its perks. “Stop it, it tickles.”

Between giggles, Lucas tried to grasp Eliott’s hands to stop him from any more tickling but, Eliott was stronger and dodged him effortlessly. An idea crossed his mind and he looked up at Eliott with a pout, knowing that he couldn’t resist. “You’re hurting me…”

Eliott gave in and kissed his pursed lips as he trailed a finger down Lucas’s chest, making the boy shiver at the touch, looking at Lucas with heart eyes. “You’re so beautiful, mon amour.”

“I’m all sweaty and gross,” Lucas said, thinking about the drying come on his stomach and the lube between his cheeks.

“Still beautiful.” Lucas rolled his eyes in response and Eliott kissed his naked shoulder. “I’m going to take a shower,” he declared, sitting up.

Lucas held onto Eliott’s arm. “I didn’t say you could leave.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t join,” Eliott replied with a cheeky wink.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “You know I can never say no to you.”

He raised from the bed, about to follow Eliott but quickly sat back down, wincing.  _Fuck_. Lucas knew it would hurt, it was inevitable, - he had read on the subject - but, he didn’t expect…this. It wasn’t the kind of pain when you scrape your skin after a bike fall or a broken arm, it was more of a constant, dull ache, right at the small of his back and inside his butt. As if he had stretched a muscle - which, he kind of did.

“You okay?”

“I’ll live.”

Eliott took Lucas’s hand, the latter following closely behind his lover as they crossed the hallway. Eliott turned on the bathroom light, leaving Lucas by himself at the sink while he started the shower. There was nothing worse than a cold shower.

“We could smoke some after our shower if you’re up to it?”

Lucas hummed. Weed sounded  _amazing_  right now. It would make him forget the pain in his butt.

The sound of water running filled the bathroom as Eliott grabbed two large towels from the pantry, setting them on the sink before wrapping his arms around Lucas’s smaller frame from behind, pulling him to his chest. Lucas smiled, craning his neck up to look at Eliott who pecked his cheek repeatedly, making Lucas’s smile widen. He was  _so_  happy.

Lucas shut his eyes, wanting the moment to last just a bit longer. The kind of happiness he was feeling was indescribable. He opened his eyes slowly to look at Eliott when his gaze fell on their reflection, catching sight of all the hickeys on his neck and collarbones and chest and- “ _Eliott_! I know I said I love it when you mark me but, this is a  _little_  exaggerated. I mean, how am I going to deal with gym class next week? I can’t change in front of everyone else while looking like some vacuum cleaner tried to swallow me!”

Eliott laughed and Lucas swatted him, narrowing his eyes.

“You already know that I’m yours, so why do you feel like we have to show everyone else?” Lucas asked, his voice soft, all trace of annoyance gone.

“I am not the jealous type, but what’s mine is mine. End of story. Now, get in the shower before we empty the building’s hot water tank.” Eliott lifted Lucas and brought him in the shower cubicle.


End file.
